Confidential
by TechniclyInc62
Summary: Tara meets a stranger who saves her from imprisonment within the Saviors camp. They start to form feelings for each other throughout their journey. The girl that saved her still has a lot of mysteries she hasn't revealed to Tara and is reluctant to get close to her. Then Tara finds out why.
1. Chapter 1

The Walking Dead

Chapter 1

Summary: Tara gets captured by Negan's people during a patrol. During her imprisonment a stranger helps her escape and helps her find her way back to her people. Tara doesn't know if she can trust the stranger or not, but they start to develop feelings for each other. Teresa Palmer as Allie.

Tara was in her cell terrified out of her mind when it opened. A blonde savior she vaguely recognized from the cafeteria had entered her cell with a black and red north face coat on. Tara threw a few punches at her until the girl grabbed her wrists and held her against the wall firmly.

"Stop. Stop. I'm trying to help you. I'm breaking you out. The two you were with were killed and he's going to do the same to you if you don't trust me. Please." The girl whispered.

"How can I trust you?" Tara quit fighting her.

"I can't tell you that. You have to decide that for yourself." They locked eyes for a few tense moments until her opponent let go of her wrists.

"How do you expect to get me out of here? Why are you even helping me?" Tara asked her defeatedly.

"You want to know a secret?" The girl asked her backing away and pulling some rope from her bag.

"I have a feeling you are going to tell me anyway." Tara eyed the rope with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not a savior. I'm not anyone really, but what Negan is doing to your people. To everyone. It isn't right. I hid in the shadows for a long time watching and learning. Your people are trying to start a new way of life. One that I would like to help you form. I don't expect you to trust me. I don't know if I even really trust you, but from where I'm standing. Your people are on the right path. I want to help. I need to tie your hands to lead you through the camp to our exit point. Then I'll get you on the road back to your camp."

"Okay. I mean. Either I die in here or I die out there right? I prefer not to be one of Negan's bimbo's. He's not really my type." Tara held her wrists together while the girl chuckled.

"What you don't dig sociopathic dictators?"

"Not particularly." Tara smirked.

"Blindfold too."

"You have to be kidding me." Tara glared at the girl.

"Not kidding. You can't know where Negan's office is. Which is where I'm taking you if we get stopped by anyone along the way. It will look suspicious to the saviors if your eyes aren't covered."

It was a tense walk through the camp. The girl kept her hand on Tara's back guiding her with a gun aimed at the back of her head.

"Where are you taking her?"

"To see Negan. He summoned her."

"Okay then. Make it quick kid. You know how he gets when he has to wait on things."

"Yes sir." The girl pushed Tara and they continued a little bit faster.

Most of the Saviors including Negan were in the mess hall. Which is where the leader that had stopped them was heading and she knew their cover was going to be blown the minute he saw Negan in the mess. She made it to the fence and cut Tara's hands free and lowered her blindfold just as soon as the alarms started blaring. They froze and made eye contact. The girl held the fence open for Tara to walk through and they started running through the woods next to the hideout. They made it to the small town close to the warehouses when she realized Negan's men were heading back to the camp. She looked around and spotted the reason for the retreat. A huge hoard was headed there way. She grabbed Tara's sleeve and pulled her to a car and opened the trunk. They both crammed in and she held the trunk closed but not all the way.

They girl had ended up on top of Tara between her legs balanced with a palm on the metal beside Tara's head. Tara was pushing her back with palms on her shoulders from where her elbows were forcibly bent and confined by her rescuers. They locked eyes and stared at each other remaining silent due to the horde moving through their location. Even though they weren't saying anything Tara felt like they were having one of the longest conversations she had ever had with anyone. Tara saw sweat starting to form on the girls face and put her moved her arm under her to put her hand on the trunk to hold it instead of the girl allowing her to alleviate some of the pressure on her arm. The girl sighed and rested her forehead on Tara's shoulder briefly before lifting it again.

"I'm Tara." Tara whispered quietly. The girl studied her but remained silent. Her arms buckled slightly and Tara moved to stabilize her.

"Can you do me a favor and stop moving around so much?" Tara grimaced.

"Are you hurt? Am I….?"

"No. You just happen to be in a precarious position." Tara pointed out and closed her eyes when the girl shifted slightly by accident. The girl chuckled slightly, and Tara could see a blush forming on her face.

"Oh."

"Stop. It's embarrassing." Tara covered her face.

"Don't be embarrassed it's a normal physiological reaction regarding the position we happen to be in."

"God. Just stop. Stop talking." Tara groaned, and the girl laughed again quietly. The trunk was forced open and out of Tara's hand. The girl on top of her raised her weapon and pointed it at the intruder ready to fire until Tara pulled her arm back down.

"He's a friend of mine. Get off me. Please?" Tara smiled, and the girl rolled her eyes climbing out of the trunk. She held a hand out to help Tara from the trunk. The girl and the man who were Tara's friends rose eyebrows at each other and smirked slightly at their friend when she was upright.

"Oh shut up. This is Daryl and Rosita. This is. Well. I don't know really. She helped me escape the Saviors." Tara punched the man on the arm. Daryl instantly rose his weapon and aimed it at the stranger again.

"Daryl." Tara put a hand on his arm.

"If she's a savior we can't trust her." Daryl pointed out. Tara started to protest, but the girl set her gun down on the ground and kicked it towards them. Then she pulled her other three firearms off and passed them over slowly.

"I'm not a savior. I just happened to be in their camp. I don't expect you to trust me, but I can't go back there. Negan will kill me. Do what you need to do."

"Daryl." Tara said exaggeratedly.

"Well take her to camp and let Rick and Maggie talk to her and decide what to do." Rosita told Tara drawing her own weapon.

"Check her for any more weapons." Daryl told Tara.

"Just do it. It's either die in there or die out here right?" The girl told her when Tara hesitated. Tara approached her and started searching her for weapons.

"You don't get to die until we figure you out." Tara punched her shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, well if you do. Be sure to let me know princess."

They walked in silence until they got close to Tara's camp. Daryl stopped them and handed Tara a blindfold. The girl smiled at her and let out an accidental laugh.

"Sorry. It's just ironic." She didn't see it coming when Daryl knocked her out.

She woke in a room on a chair with her hands tied behind her back. A man with an impressive beard was sitting across from her in front of the door waiting patiently for her to wake up.

"Glad you could join us again. Welcome to Alexandria. I'm Rick." Rick introduced himself. She studied him but didn't respond.

"Yeah. Tara said you didn't talk very much. That needs to change if you want to walk freely in our camp." Rick informed her.

"I'm not a savior." She started simply.

"Tara told me that, but she also said she didn't know what you are." Rick replied.

"I don't really belong anywhere. I was trying to learn about Negan's people so I imbedded myself in the camp. When I saw he was taking people and killing them. I decided to help the last one escape. I tried with a few others, but they didn't go for it. They thought I was lying. Tara was the first one that let me help her."

"Well we appreciate that. Tara's an important member of our group. I'm going to trust you and let you walk freely within the camp. We can't let you leave for a while though. We don't go by the same rules Negan does, but if you cross us…" Rick trailed off.

"I'll disappear. Got it." She smiled slightly as he cut her hands free.

"Tara's waiting outside the door. She can show you around camp. Her trailer is big enough for two." Rick smirked.

"Funny." She rolled her eyes but smiled at him. He shook his head and opened the door.

"Tara. You can keep the stray." Rick smiled at his friend and took off down the hall towards Michonne who was waiting at the top of the stair case.

"Hi." Tara smiled.

"Hi." The strange girl responded.

"Are you going to tell me your name now?" Tara tried.

"Allison. Everyone used to call me Allie." Allison introduced herself formally.

"Well. Allie with no last name. Welcome to Alexandria." Tara opened the door to the big house they were in and Allie looked around in surprise once her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. A smile slowly forming on her face.

"Woah. Is that a smile?" Tara smirked.

"Hey. I got shot this morning. I have a reason to be frowny. I had heard stories of Alexandria in the Saviors and Wolves camps, but I hadn't expected anything like this." Allie admitted.

"Psh. You got grazed on the arm. It wasn't that bad." Tara led her through the camp.

"Well. That's the last time I ever protect you." Allie acted hurt.

"Yeah. I have a hard time believing that. You would have left already." Tara pointed out. Allie made a wounded face and put a hand on her chest.

"You got me." Allie sat on the stairs leading to what she assumed was Tara's trailer. Tara sat down next to her as she looked out across the camp.

"Will you stay?" Tara asked her hopefully.

"Rick didn't give me a choice in the matter. Part of my terms of conditions." Allie picked at her sleeve.

"We both know you could leave whenever you want." Tara nudged her knee with her own.

"Do you want me to stay?" Allie looked at her pointedly until Tara looked away.

"I don't know yet." Tara admitted honestly. Allie smiled.

"Your honesty is refreshing." Allie chuckled.

"We just me today. Despite my humiliating moment in the trunk of that car. I think I would like it if you stayed." Tara put a hand on Allie's arm. Allie covered it with her own hand.

"I can't make any promises princess." Allie gave a pained smile.

"I wouldn't expect you to. I never got to thank you for getting me out of that hell hole." Tara stated.

"Allowing me to stay here is thanks enough. Even if it's as a partial prisoner." Allie admitted.

"Well. I was going to tell you that I know where you might find a place to shower…" Tara smiled.

"Seriously?" Allie asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah. Come on." Tara pulled her up with a hand gripping her coat pocket.

"I'll have someone stitch up your arm after you get cleaned up." Tara pulled her along towards the middle of the camp again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tara woke up the next morning and looked around for Allie. She wasn't on her cot on the other side of the trailer and Tara shook her head with a slight laugh. She didn't know why she had thought Allie would stay after their talk, and she didn't know why she was so affected by the thought that the blonde might have left. She wandered from her trailer with a mug of coffee to the dining pavilion where she stood in line next to Daryl.

"Hey. You look a little furrowed this morning. Have anything to do with your new room-mate?" Daryl smirked.

"Oh. Shut up. I think she left anyway. I don't know why It even bothers me. I don't really know her very well…." Tara was cut off by Daryl.

"Before you swim down any further into your whirlpool of self-doubt. You should look towards the River." Daryl nudged Tara and gestured towards the water reservoir where Allie was kneeling and working on nailing some planks together.

"I'm an idiot." Tara laughed at herself.

"You like her, and you are not an idiot." Daryl pulled her over to sit by Rosita.

"She likes who? The new girl?" Rosita smirked.

"She was freaking out because she thought Allie dipped on us." Daryl chuckled.

"Well. She's still here and she's great. She's started helping Maggie build a watermill to generate power for the big house and trailers. They also started planning an aqueduct system for the crops. She said she used to be an engineering student at MIT before shit hit the fan, but she never got to graduate." Rosita informed them.

"She actually talked to you guys?" Tara looked surprised.

"You spent an entire night with her and you didn't talk to her? What were you doing?" Rosita smirked at her. Tara rolled her eyes.

"We slept. When she was helping me escape the Saviors camp we were running so we couldn't really talk then. Then in the trunk there was a hoard so yeah…There was just a lot of me trying to get her to stop moving around so much." Tara blushed when Daryl laughed loudly drawing attention from a few of the other campers.

"Maybe you should try talking to her now that you guys aren't on the run." Rosita suggested with a laugh of her own.

"Yeah. Maybe I should." Tara smiled softly watching Allie teach Maggie how to bind planks together.

The next time they saw each other was after dinner when everyone was winding down to go to bed. Tara had spotted Allie sitting on the stairs of her trailer leaning back against the door with an elbow propped up on her knee while she wrote in a book. She approached the blonde and nudged her foot. Allie looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey." Allie set the book down and took the mug of tea Tara handed her. Tara took a seat next to her and eyed the book suspiciously until Allie slid it over to her. Tara flipped through the pages impressed by the drawings.

"Well. You seem to be a regular Jack Dawson. You can draw, and you're an engineer? I feel like I don't even know you at all." Tara smiled. Her smile turned to a surprised one when Allie rested her arm along the stairs and leaned towards her to look down at the book as she turned the pages.

"Well. I did rescue you from an insufferable smart ass, abusive ass-hole… What would you like to know?" Allie smirked at the jab.

"You said ass twice. How bout 20 questions? We can both get to know each other. You can only skip two though." Tara warned.

"Okay. You ask me first then. I'm a little rusty on the drinking game semantics." Allie stretched her legs out and angled herself towards Tara. Keeping her arm on the stairs.

"You never told me your last name before. I guess that's my first question." Tara looked at her patiently.

Allie pulled her arm away and leaned forward so her forearms were on her knees.

"Pass. My first one." Allie ran a hand over her face.

"Allie…" Tara put a hand on her forearm.

"I will tell you. I will, but all of this will change when you find out. I just… I want to be close to you a little longer before you hate me." Allie admitted turning to her again.

"Okay. We'll come back to that one. What's your question?" Tara nudged her with a foot.

"What did you do before the outbreak?" Allie allowed Tara to take her hand.

"I was a cop." Tara smiled.

"Of course, you were." Allie laughed.

"Why were you in the Saviors camp?" Tara cut her off with the next question.

"I've been traveling around since the outbreak. I was trying to lean what they were. See if it was safe place to land. It wasn't. Not like this place. What were you doing in the saviors camp to get captured?" Allie asked in kind.

"I was doing recon with Rosita and we got separated. I saw someone who killed a woman I was romantically involved with. I was running after him to try and kill him when some of the other saviors caught us first." Tara explained.

"I'm sorry that you lost someone." Allie conceded.

"Yeah. I am too, but then we found this place and things started getting better again. What happened to your family?" Tara asked her quietly.

"My parents died when I was young. I was living with my uncle. He's the one that helped me get into school. I came back here to find him and his wife, but I found my aunt. She was gone. My uncle wasn't who he used to be. So I left." Allie admitted.

"You've been traveling on your own ever since?" Tara looked at her incredulously.

"Now that was more than one question, but yes." Allie smirked, and Tara rolled her eyes.

"You are so infuriating." Tara groaned covering her face when Allie laughed.

"Hey. These are your rules princess." Allie laughed leaning back on the stairs again angling herself towards Tara.

"Well. I still feel like we are getting to know each other at least a little bit." Tara smirked back. They had both started leaning forward when they heard the music playing outside the gates. They froze and locked eyes before they both stood up and raced towards the gate where everyone else had already accumulated. They passed around weapons. Rick locked eyes with Allie who looked back at him firmly.

"If you really want to help us. Now is your chance to prove yourself." Rick informed her with a nod. Allie nodded back accepting the bow and quiver he handed her along with a sidearm.

Allison fought side by side with the Alexandrians that evening. It was a short fight. She briefly got separated from Tara until she found her again with a gun aimed at Negan's right-hand man Dwight. He had an arrow aimed at her in kind. Tara must have been out of ammo because she lowered her gun. Allison reached them just in time to wrap an arm around Tara's waist and pull her behind herself. The arrow grazed her shoulder and she turned to aim an arrow at Dwight only to find she was out. She stood in front of her new friend in a protective yet defeated stance even though Tara her hands wrapped around Allison's hoodie sleeves trying to pull her back. Allison held her ground firmly.

"What are you going to do Dwight?" Allison had her hands raised.

"You've been helping them?" Dwight glared.

"So, have you." Allison reminded him.

"He's going to kill you when he finds out. He'll have to now." Dwight lowered warned her.

"I know. The question is. What are you going to do?" Allison stared at him. Dwight lowered his bow.

"I'm going to make Negan do it." Dwight smirked at her before he was grazed with an arrow from Daryl and took off running. The fighting had stopped around them. She felt Tara punch her on the back and turned to look her over.

"Why the hell didn't he kill you?" Tara asked confused.

"You heard him. He wants Negan to do it for him. Are you okay?" Allison looked around the camp. Maggie was rounding up a group of saviors they had captured and Rick was starting to form a group to round up the dead.

"I'm fine. You got here just in time. Thanks again, by the way." Tara smiled at her slightly.

"You know some day I might need you to save my life." Allie laughed.

"Consider it done." Tara winked at her and Allison smiled back at her.

"Hey. You guys okay? What was that about?" Daryl had walked over to join them.

"Dwight told us Negan put a kill order out on Allie for helping me. Then he let her go after he said he was going to make Negan kill her instead." Tara explained.

"Well. Welcome to the club. Thanks for saving her twice now. You are one hell of a fighter." Daryl shook her hand.

They went about cleaning the camp and started getting ready to call it a night. Allie had been stitched up due to Tara's demand. She had washed up and was sitting in Tara's trailer on a chair with a cup of tea. She had made one for Tara too and set it on the coffee table. Tara walked into the trailer after getting cleaned up herself and found Allie sitting in a sofa with a book and a mug of tea.

"Can't sleep again?" Tara walked over to sit next to her on her sofa.

"Not after a night like that. They will be back." Allie explained.

"I know, but hopefully not for a while." Tara smiled.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Allie rose an eyebrow. Tara stood up and took the book from Allie's hand. Then took the tea mug and set it on the coffee table. Allie looked at her confused as Tara ran a hand through her hair. Her eyebrows shot up when Tara moved to straddle her in the confined space of the solo chair she was sitting in and cupped her face bringing it up to lock eyes with her.

"I don't want to talk tonight." Tara whispered bringing their lips so close they were almost touching.

"Then what do you want Tara?" Allie smirked. Tara fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"For you to shut up." Tara smiled at Allie's offended reaction before closing the distance between them and locking their lips together in an intense kiss. Allie wasn't sure what to do with her hands and they rested awkwardly in the air hovering close to Tara unsure how to process everything. The kiss lasted for several minutes before they broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

"Oh." Allie smiled and tried to follow after Tara's lips. Tara put a hand on her chest and pushed her back into the sofa. Tara leaned back slightly to grip the hem of her tank top and pull it over her head.

"I thought I told you to stop talking." Tara smirked leaning forward to kiss Allie again. Allie smiled into the kiss. They battled back and forth for dominance even though Allie felt she was losing mainly due to the lack of being unsure if she should use her hands or not. Tara solved that problem for her by reaching back for them and placing them on her sides. She moved to wrap her arms around Tara gliding her hands over Tara's back as she moved then backed away continuing to hold her close. Tara looked at her confused.

"You are about to hate me a lot for what I'm about to say…" Allie bit her lip running her hands over Tara's back again.

"I thought I said…" Tara smirked.

"I know. To shut up. I got it, but Tara… I really like you. As much as I hate myself for saying this. There are somethings you still need to find out about me before this happens." Allie brushed some of the hair that had fallen out of Tara's hair clip behind her ear. Tara stared at her while they hovered so close to each other that their noses were brushing occasionally.

"What are you not telling me?" Tara whispered worriedly. Allie was about to speak when they heard a scream come from the manor. Their locked eyes turned into worried ones. Tara jumped off Allie and pulled on the first long-sleeved shirt she could find. They raced to the house to find it in chaos. They helped where they could and huddled in a room with Tara's friends.

"What happened?" Allie looked around at the small group. Rick explained his theory and everyone in the room looked at Allie. Tara was staring at her with a defeated look and watery eyes.

"No." Tara grumbled.

"Tara." Rosita tried.

"No. Just no. She hasn't turned yet. She would have by now. Right?" Tara looked at her friends.

"I was just scratched. It may take longer for me." Allie theorized.

"We can't just kill her. We don't know if she'll definitely turn." Tara stood between Allie and Daryl when Daryl raised his crossbow.

"Tie me up then." Allie suggested.

"What?" Tara looked at her incredulously.

"Tie me to a chair. I don't want to turn into one of those things. If I do. I'll at least be tied down and it will be easier for you guys to deal with me." Allie explained.

"Allie…" Tara looked at her tearfully.

"Tara. It's the best way." Allie squeezed her arms comfortingly and walked towards Rick and nodded at him. He led her down the hallway while Tara crossed her arms and sat on the bed defeatedly. Rosita sat next to her and gripped her hand.

"I should have killed him." Daryl sighed.

"I should have killed him. I had the best chance in the woods that day. Now he might have taken two people from me." Tara wiped at a tear. Rosita pulled her into a hug.

The next morning Tara walked in to see Allie with her head to the side sleeping. She knocked on the door frame and Allie's head jerked up.

"Whazz appening?... Tara?" Allie asked through a squinted eye. Tara laughed weakly.

"Hey." Tara walked up to her and cupped her jaw. Allie leaned into her.

"You're all sweaty." Tara informed her.

"Doc gave me some antibiotics to try and help me fight… Well. General Infections. I think it would be too late if I was infected." Allie explained.

"How long do you have to be tied up?" Tara asked her with a little bit of worry in her voice. Allie looked at her sadly.

"She should be okay if she hasn't changed by now. The virus is usually fast." The doctor stated from the doorway.

"One more night. Please? I don't want to be responsible for accidently hurting you or your friends." Allie explained when Tara made a face at her.

"You are so…" Tara shook her head.

"Infuriating? You've told me that already." Allie laughed. They heard Rick chuckle from the door.

"I should have known I would find you here. Tara. We're having a meeting in the state room. I'd like it if you were there." Rick told her.

"Alright. Let me just…" Tara told him glancing at Allie.

"Take your time. I know this must be difficult." Rick nodded at Allie and jogged back down the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Tara asked Allie firmly.

"Yes. I'm sure. Go. I'll be okay." Allie tried to sound confident. Tara kissed her on the forehead and squeezed her shoulder before following Rick down the stairs.


End file.
